Natsu's Help
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Lucy has writers block. Natsu comes over. Will he be the inspiration she needs to get rid of it? *Warning! CONTAINS LEMON!*


So guys, I'm back! I know I have been gone for an extra-long time since I have updated but I am graduating high school! And until my first year of college, I will be working hard to get new chapters and stories out to you guys. Right now, I have two Fairy Tail one shots to hold you over until the chapters to my previous stories are complete. So leave me notes in the comments in the reviews to tell which I should update first! But anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

Thoughts- *_**Hello***_

Natsu's Help

Lucy sighed as she closed her book. She came across writers block. This wasn't new to her at all; she was used to this happening except this time she did not think she would get over it. The scene she was writing just happened to be a romance scene. It's not like she hadn't been in any relationship it just that none of her relationships were anywhere near as romantic as she would have liked them to be.

So with that being said, here she was lost in thought, trying to figure what she should right before Levy came over to read the draft of her book- in two hours.

Lucy was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Natsu coming in through the window.

"Hey Luce!" He smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a hug. "Whatcha up to?"

"Ahh-NATSU DONT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" She screamed pushing him on the floor. "And how the hell did you get onto my house?"

"I didn't sneak up in you Luce, I called your name twice and you didn't answer and how else do I get in your house besides the window?"

Lucy sighed, she knew that asking this idiot to leave would be waste of time since he would just pester her until she changed her mind sighing once again she just decided to ask him a different question.

"What are you doing here Natsu and where is Happy?" She asked the boy who had made himself comfortable on her bed.

"Eh, do I need a reason to visit you Luce and Happy left to go and visit the other Exceeds with Lily and Carla."

"Oh, well you can go now because I'm kinda busy and you're distracting me."

"Aww come on Lucy, let me stay here, it's boring at my house without Happy there, I promise I won't bother you." He pouted giving her puppy dog eyes he knew she wouldn't say no to.

"Fine, just be quite, I'm trying think of what to write next. I'm kinda stuck." She blushed, turning away from him.

"Maybe I can help you." Natsu jumped up from the bed walking over to Lucy leaning over her shoulder to read.

"No way! You're supposed to be sitting quietly remember? And I doubt you would know what to do here anyway." Lucy whispered the last part.

"At least let me try Lucy." He whispered in here ear since he was so close to her.

Her breath hitched a bit at the feel of his warm breath on her ear.

"Umm s-sure here." She handed him the papers and waked to sit on the couch. "I have everything up until the point where they would kiss, I don't know how to bring it in or what should happen afterwards, and Levy expects me to be done with it before she gets here later."

"Lucy, how is this hard for you to write, haven't you had boyfriends that kissed you before?"

"Yeah, but none of them were as romantic as I wished they were at all. I want this to be perfect." She trailed off.

"Oh well do you think if you had the perfect kiss that you would be able to base it off of that?"

"Probably but I don't have a boyfriend and even if I did how would I get the perfect kiss to happen before Levy gets here?" Lucy was getting frustrated now. Natsu was doing the exact opposite of help. In fact, he was being annoying right now.

"Well, I said I would help didn't I Luce?" He said moving to sit on the couch next to her.

She blushed. "N-Natsu what are you doing?" She asked backing up to the edge of the couch, back hitting and she gasped when Natsu put his hands on either side of her head trapping her there.

"You trust me right?" He whispered in her ear. "I mean we are best friends right? Besides, you need to get this done right?"

Lucy just nodded and blushed. Natsu was way to close in her personal space for her to think straight.

He leaned in more, closer to her. **"**_**Oh my gosh, Natsu is going to kiss me."**_She was freaking out; Natsu and she were so close to each other. She could feel his body heat flowing off of him. She felt so naked against him in only a gown and undergarments. She knew this wasn't right, she and Natsu were best friends, they shouldn't be doing things like this but before she could say anything, their lips met.

Lucy gasped when Natsu lips touched hers. They were so warm and soft. Not what she expected at all. Especially from him. Natsu put his hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss and nibbled on Lucy's bottom lip, she lightly moaned in response giving Natsu the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned again finally giving in to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He groaned and smiled when he noticed this.

Natsu broke the kiss knowing Lucy needed to breathe he picked her up and carried her to the bed wasting no time before he started to kiss down her neck. He nibbled lightly on her throat.

"N-N-Natsu." She whimpered, arching her back towards him.

He groaned as his hands went to her waist gently gripping them and then let one hand travel up to the under her gown to rub her stomach.

She moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening. Natsu was making her feel like this. Making her feel better than any of the guys she had been with. How could something so wrong feel so right? Because that exactly what this was- wrong- on so many level. They shouldn't be doing any of this but before she could voice her opinion, Natsu rolled his hips against her erasing any other doubts she might've had and she felt _him. _Long, thick, hard and hot against her. She moaned as he grabbed her breast, the only thing in his way was her bra and she wondered when had her gown come off.

She arched her back again loving the feeling of Natsu's hand on her chest. He started kissing down her throat and on down to her chest. He was moving agonizingly slow and she knew exactly where his lips were heading. "Natsu please." She begged and at the same time his lips came into contact with her clothed nipple causing her to give a very throaty moan.

Natsu rolled his hips against her again and kissed her other nipple and started to massage the other. "Natsu please just take it off!" She screamed trying to take off her bra.

"Uhuh Lucy, that's my job. Do I have to bond your hands together?" He said taking his scarf off wrapping it around her hands, tying them the head board.

Lucy struggled against her restraints.

Natsu smirked. "Now, back to where I was." Natsu growled removing her bra and continuing his oral attack on her chest. He kissed down towards her bellybutton and swirled his tongue around it.

Lucy panted hard. She had sex before but this felt so amazing, so different and it was just the beginning. Lucy wondered why this felt so amazing and wondered if Natsu really was doing this because he felt the same as she or if it was just for her book, either way, she couldn't stop him now. Not after they made it so far.

Natsu's lips continued down Lucy's body as she kept struggling against him. He stopped to look at her.

"Lucy." He called.

She opened her eyes to look down at him and all she saw in his eyes was pure lust. Want. Need. And it was all for her. She could help but moan. He seems so sexy, so sensual, so... Alluring. Nothing like the Natsu that everyone at the guild knew. No. This was different.

"Lucy. Watch me." He told her, dipping his head down between her thighs nipping up the left toward her center before quickly switching to the right. He then hovered his mouth over her clothed center. She could feel his breath through the thin piece of cloth. He slid his finger down from her clit to her core eliciting a moan from the girl.

"Oi, Lucy. You are soo wet." He smirked." You are so naughty Lucy..." He rubbed her even more causing more moans to come from.

Natsu ran his tongue along the same spot making her scream and yank even hard at her restraints.

God, how she wished he would just get rid of the thing preventing her from feeling the pleasure she wanted- no- needed.

"Natsu, you idiot.. Stop teasing me." She pleaded with him as he continued to lick her through the cloth.

His tongue slipped under the cloth, just barely brush the place where she wanted him the most.

"Dam it Natsu!" She screamed. "Stop teasing me you dumb ass!"

"Now now Lucy, you shouldn't be so rushy." He laughed burning the small boundary.

"Natsu, that was my favorite-uhh!" she moaned as his tongue quickly found her again and her screams were even louder than before. His tongue plunged in and out of her core causing her to arch her back and bit her lip.

Natsu continued his ministrations on her body grabbing her legs and pulling her closer to his mouth making his tongue go deeper inside of her causing her to scream.

"N-N-Natsu, I'm cumming!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her full force.

Natsu trailed his tongue back up her body to her lips and she could taste herself on him which just heightened her arousal. She grinded against him and he could feel her wetness rub up against his clothed erection making him groan and hold her waist.

"Eager aren't we?" Natsu smirked against her neck. "I thought you wanted me to help you?"

"I do!" She breathed as his finger grazed her wetness.

"Then let me." He whispered as his finger went inside of her.

She gasped as he pumped his finger in and out of her. "Mhhmm Natsu.." "Lucy.." He echoed.

He slowly moved his hand back and forth making her moan. "More..." She ask and he answered by adding another finger. She grinded against his hands as he moved faster and faster by the second.

She wanted nothing more than to just grab him. Hold him. Pull him close to her. But no. He felt the need to tease her. Make her struggle. The asshole.

Lucy came again. And this time Natsu looked at her as he licked his fingers clean of her juices.

And that was it. "Oh my Goodness Natsu please! I need you now!" She screamed pulling harder at her restraints. "If that's what you want." He whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She didn't even remember him removing his pants but she didn't care. She needed him. He slowly thrust inside of her. His first thrust had her bitting her lip to stop a moan. His second had her eyes slipping close.

"So big..." She said wrapping her hands around his back. She hadn't even realized that he had untied them, but she was glad he did.

"Faster Natsu!" He moved faster inside of her going deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Deeper Natsu, pl-oh!" She scratched his back and he groaned. "Lucy."

Lucy could help but scream as Natsu repeatedly hit a certain spot that brought her more pleasure than before.

Lucy grinded her hips to meet Natsu's making him stretch her even more.

After a few more minutes, Natsu felt himself about to release.

"Natsu.. I'm.."

"Me too.. Let's do it together."

"Natsu!" "Lucy!" They both voiced at the same time as their climaxes hit them simultaneously.

"So, was my help as annoying as you thought it would be?" Natsu smirked into her neck.

"No. Not annoying at all. God, Natsu, did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

"Before or after the sex?" He smiled.

"Both." She responded snuggling into him. "I love you too Lucy." He kissed her lips softly.

"Hey Lucy." "Yeah, Natsu?"

"Didn't you saw something about waiting on Levy to come read your book?"

"Oh shit!" Lucy cursed jumping up rushing to put her clothes on and to her desk to finish the book.

So guys? What do you think? Was it good? Bad? In the middle? Tell me what you think. Also, look forward to another Fairy Tail one shot. It will also be Nalu. But I think this one will be border line lemon, if not lime. Until next time! See You!


End file.
